This invention relates generally to systems usable in laundering or cleaning, and more particularly to a single package that incorporates a container for a first composition, and a fitment type dispenser for a second composition, the container and dispenser integrated into a single package for use of both compositions as in a cleaning or laundering process.
Typical two-component systems include: the provision of (1) surfactant composition in a container, and a prespotter composition in a dispenser, the latter composition usable on fabric prior to laundering in the wash water to which the surfactant is supplied; the provision of (2) a peroxygen bleach base in a container, and a bleach activator containing a halide salt in a dispenser and to be dispensed at the time of laundering; the provision of (3) a nonionic surfactant detergent in a container and an available chlorine compound in a dispenser to be dispensed at the time of laundering; and the provision of (4) a bleach base in a container and a bleach activator containing a halide salt, in the dispenser; and the provision of (5) a nonionic surfactant in a container, and a chlorine release agent in a fitment type dispenser, for dispensing use in a dishwasher.
See in this regard the folloiwng U.S. patent applications, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein:
(1) Ser. No. 597,127, filed Apr. 5, 1984 PA1 (2) Ser. No. 651,579, filed Sep. 17, 1984 PA1 (3) Ser. No. 597,025, filed Apr. 5, 1984 PA1 (4) Ser. No. 596,669, filed Apr. 4, 1984 PA1 (i) a pre-spotter composition PA1 (ii) a bleach activator composition PA1 (iii) available chlorine compound PA1 (iv) bleach activator (includes halide salt) PA1 (a) providing a first volume of a first composition in a container, PA1 (b) providing a second and smaller volume of a second composition in a dispenser in close transported association with said first volume for presentation at the time of cleaning, PA1 (c) removably mounting said dispenser in an adapter and removably mounting the adapter on the first container, in an opening of the first container from which first composition is pourable, PA1 (d) and separating some of said first composition from said dispenser for use in conjunction with said first composition at the time of cleaning, PA1 (e) said (d) step including removing said adapter from the first container and removing the dispenser from the adapter.
The above applications disclose various forms of containers and fitment type dispensers, to be integrated in a single package. Such fitments are typically formed integrally with a bottle cap, or integrally with a support carried by the cap or bottle neck. There is need for a way to support the fitment so that it is not integral with either the cap or support, whereby it can be easily retrieved and manipulated, in and of itself, free of the cap and/or a support. There is also a need for a way to support various sized fitments.